


Respite [Laundry]

by darkmus



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero doing laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite [Laundry]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)

He stands there  
like the soldier he is  
sorting out the clothes  
I've bought for him  
His shoulders  
perfectly aligned  
while his hands  
dance with  
quick efficiency  
moving shirts  
Reds there  
Whites here  
Darks in another pile  
Eyes darting  
back and forth  
confirming the colors  
Then into the washer  
they tumble down  
and a waterfall  
cascades down  
drenching them  
completely  
His long fingers  
curl around  
a nearby box and  
he measures the soap  
with care  
then lets the  
periwinkle crystals  
jump in  
and do their business  
He closes the lid  
and comes to sit by  
me  
surrounded by  
half-used detergent boxes  
and empty laundry baskets  
Flashing me a  
rare smile  
I take his hand  
The rest of the room  
with its whirring washers  
and chatty strangers  
fades into nothing  
as we wait for  
the clothes  
to clean


End file.
